A bolt-action firearm may be operated by manually moving a slide (also referred to as a bolt) of a firearm to expose a chamber of the firearm. When the chamber is exposed, a spent cartridge may be ejected and a new cartridge may be inserted. Then the slide may be returned to an original position to close the chamber of the firearm which is then loaded.